


Does that mean I'm crazy? (probably)

by taralynden



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taralynden/pseuds/taralynden





	Does that mean I'm crazy? (probably)

In the other room a door slammed and there was a spate of angry cursing.

"What was all that about?" Skyfire asked as a scowling Starscream returned to their berthroom and flung himself down dramatically.

"Just another delegation trying to get me to join the military. Not going to happen."

Skyfire pulled his mercurial mate close and stroked the airvents by his head, knowing the Seeker found it soothing.

It was not so much the military connection Starscream resented, it was the fact that they wanted to connect him to two others in a trine arrangement.

"What if they're right?" he asked softly. "What if...?"

"They're not." Starscream huffed. "I've never been trined and I'm fine - I'm not wasting away pining for it. And why should I let two strangers into my programming? I've got you, and you're all I want."

"And I love you for it Star, you know that, but if they're right that won't be enough. What if we get all the way out there into uncharted space and then you go crazy?"

"Ha, no chance! I'm already crazy. Must be if I'm in love with you! Now shut up and lets get back to where we were before that interruption."

To that suggestion, Skyfire found he had no complaints at all.


End file.
